Acapulco (retelling)
Previous Episode : La Mirage Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) It is the morning after the party, and Blake is ready to fly off to Washington D.C. with McVane and seal the deal for Denver Carrington. Scene 2 : Penthouse Alexis calls Spencer, "one of the most influential men in Washington", and asks him to prevent Blake to obtain the extension of his shale-oil loan. Scene 3 : Carrington Jet On the flight to Washington, McVane is enjoying a few too many bloody marys and seems nervous. Blake once again claims that this loan is for the good of America. Scene 4 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Krystle is still upset that she is married to Mark. She calls him and leaves a message for him. Scene 5 : ColbyCo (Jeff's office) Kirby visits Jeff in his new office. She says she is sorry that she kissed him. He does not bother. In the meantime, Jeff receives a call form Honk-Kong about Steven. Scene 6 : ColbyCo (Elevator Area) Adam is still all over Kirby and she keeps turning down his overtures. Scene 7 : Carrington Mansion (Nursery) Kirby admits to Fallon that she lied about the french count. She did recognise him. Scene 8 : Denver Park Krystle meets Mark and the two talk in some field far away. All Mark wants is for Krystle to believe that the divorce was a fake. Even though Krystle claims to be through with the man who stole from her and walked out on her, she has some weird connection to him. Scene 9 : La Mirage (Lobby) Mark returns from his meeting with Krystle and has the pleasure of dealing with Fallon. Fallon is a little harsh on him. Scene 10 : La Mirage (Mark's bedroom) Fallon makes it up by bringing champagne to his room. When Fallon claims that Mark has lost his touch, he kisses her. And, in true Fallon fashion she reciprocates and then pulls back. Scene 11 : La Mirage (Fallon's office) Jeff comes to see Fallon and let her know Steven is tracked down to an oil rig in the Java Sea. Scene 12 : Oil Rig in Java Sea Steven tells his friend Ben Reynolds how lucky he is not to live to other's expectations. Ben tells him having a family is much better. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs/Lobby) Krystle goes to Mexico. She does not tell Joseph or anyone where exactly in Mexico she will be. Scene 14 : Carrington Mansion (Stairs/Lobby) Blake, after returning successful from Washington D.C., is back at home and asks where Krystle is. Joseph explains that Krystle left but refused to say where. Then Fallon goes down the stairs (she was with L.B.) and, as she sees Blake being upset, she tells him that Krystle may have decided to go to Mexico. Since Blake does not understand why she would go there, Fallon confesses what she knows from her mother : Krystle is still married to Mark. Fallon states to her father that she feels sorry for him. Even though she does no understand why, she knows how much Blake loves Krystle. Scene 15 : Penthouse Blake is furious because of what Alexis did to his wife. Alexis lies and says that Krystle knew from the start that her divorce was fake and still wanted to "marry" Blake. So Alexis wanted Blake to know what kind of woman he "married". Blake does not believe her and knows exactly what kind of woman is Krystle : honest and decent - everything Alexis is not. Scene 16 : Calinda Beach Hotel (Krystle's suite) In Mexico, Krystle hires a lawyer to determine whether the divorce decree is a forgery. Scene 17 : Denver-Carrington (Blake's office) Blake gets the ambassador to track down Krystle for him. In the same time, Blake asks Adam to keep his mother at bay but Adam won't do so. Blake vows to fight his own son if he has to. Scene 18 : Carrington Mansion (Conservatory) The effects of the paint are starting to get Jeff - he is becoming dizzy. Kirby notices that he is heaviley sweating and begins to rub the back of his neck. Scene 19 : Carrington Mansion (Kitchen) Joseph notices the back rub and confronts Kirby about. He warns her that the wealthy use people and that she should go back to Paris and marry her French fiancé. But Kirby tells that her "fiancé" was actually married. She was the mistress and now she has returned to Denver to do so again. Scene 20 : ColbyCo (Jeff's office) Jeff confronts Adam about a memo he sent to him : he wants an answer. But Adam shows him that he never sent any memo. Scene 21 : Calinda Beach Hotel (Krystle's suite) Just as Krystle learns that her divorce decree is a fake, Blake arrives. Scene 22 : Calinda Beach Hotel (Krystle's suite) Krystle tells Blake everything and he does not seem overly concerned, unlike Krystle. She will just divorce Mark in Colorado and she and Blake will remarry. Also, Blake will do something to stop Alexis. Scene 23 : Penthouse Adam tells her mother that she lost her battle against Blake. Alexis really gets to Adam when she tells him that he should be more well-mannered like Steven. Scene 24 : Carrington Mansion (Conservatory) Back in Denver, Blake gives Krystle the good news that she can get a divorce in Colorado and it will only take ninety days. He will get his lawyers to handle this. But Krystle does not agree - she wants to handle this herself. Blake is not pleased but accepts her conditions. Then Krystle says that she has just remembered something Alexis said the day when Cecil's will was read. Alexis may have forced Cecil to marry her. Of even killed Cecil on purpose. Blake does not think Alexis could kill - even though she cause Krystle's miscarriage. Maybe she forced Cecil to marry her but Blake does not want to go to court to prove it. Juste like Blake is unpleased that Krystle will handle her divorce herself, Krystle does not like that Blake is unwilling to make Alexis pay for what she did. Scene 25 : Denver-Carrington (Blake's office) Fallon wants Blake to track down exactly which rig Steven is on, even if Steven does not want to return just yet. //Fallon est au courant du divorce. Scene 26 : Oil Rig in Java Sea Unfortunately, the rig on which Steven was working blows up. Next Episode : The Locket